A DOUBLE CLAN SHINOBI
by UZUMAKI LEGEND
Summary: is it possible 4 a shinobi to be of two clans.what does the future hold 4 her.and what about her cousins?will they accept her after what she has been through or just give up on her?will she find friends or b a loner?and parents?read and find out.
1. A USUAL DAY ?

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT AND WILL NOT + SHALL NOT AND EVER NOT OWN NARUTO. ALL OF IT EXCLUDING THE OC'S BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

><p>"Drip,drip,drip…."the sound contd non-stop and began to get irritating. " stop dripping or you'll regret it ",said an ominous voice. Though the voice would give even the bravest of men shivers it belonged to a girl no more than 11 yrs of age. Her skin was pale as though she had never seen the sun and had almost the entire body covered in bandages. Her breathing was slow and heavy probably being stuck inside the room 4 quite a while and was probably feeling suffocated as there was no ventilation.<p>

Her hair which was a natural blond now was completely black and reached just below her shoulders and was tied in a pony tail. Her dress consisted of a complete black outfit that showed just her shoulders. The rest was completely covered.

She was sitting at the corner of a small room that consisted of only a small bed and a table and a side room which consisted of a bathroom. The dripping sound came from the bathroom and finally the young girl lost her patience and slammed her fist into the bathroom door and somehow managed to destroy the entire place for any further use.

"I told u so" was the only thing she said.

Then footsteps were heard coming quickly in her direction. Her doors lock was removed and a man with specs and a whitish grey ponytail came in.

He surveyed the damage, sighed and said" This is the 7th time u have damaged a room Nimata. Was it the plumbing again?" Nimata gave no reply or any indication of hearing the man who stood in front of her. She loathed Kabuto from the very beginning she saw him. His face totally creeped her out but his face was not as creepy as the man that came and stood beside him.

"what'sssss the matter Kabuto? I thought I heard an explossssion. Was it u again Nimata?" asked a man who she hated with her life but could do nothing to get away from him as he was her only soul support she had. Orochimaru looked at Nimata with disappointment and said "Look's like we need to do a little experiment on you Nimata to teach u a lesson on how to behave and respect ur elders"

"go 2 hell" was her only reply.

"tut, tut bad lang. wont help u here also I have a new experiment that I need u for it perssssonally."

Nimata's eyes widened and she knew it was not good news 4 her. Orochimaru's experiments were her worst nightmares but she didn't have a choice. She was nothing to him but an experiment toy.

Unlike other victims her strong will to live gave her the support she needed to survive through the ordeal. She did not have any friends. Her only one friend was a boy who was couple of years older to her but she saw him only 4 a few months and then Orochimaru had to escape and leave all his work except her behind.

She had prayed that he was safe, alive and well and she hoped that she would meet him someday. She broke out of her train of thoughts as Orochimaru roughly grabbed her and dragged her to the experiment rooms.

Once there he said," this sought of exp has never been attempted before and if u survive it it'll be a miracle. She was then roughly pushed into a extremely large room through a huge door and Orochimaru said," you'll stay in this room 4 quite a while and soon you'll see what happenes to those who disrespect me."

Laughing manically he closed the door and placed the most complicated barrier jutsu Nimata had ever seen.

She scanned the room and saw a scroll lying on the floor. Knowing it was dangerous and probably one of Orochimaru's tricks she did not approach it.

A few hrs passed and Kabuto did not bring any food 4 her. She got extremely hungry and that let to her getting extremely angry. She decided to break out of her prison.

She yelled, "**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu**".

4 shadow clones appeared beside her. Together they yelled," Raikiri!" and rushed towards the door.

She had completely forgotten the seal had been place and it was quite strong to withstand her attack.

The repelling force from the attack knocked her and her clones backwards making them all disappear into a puff of smoke and she was thrown backwards. As she flew back her hand caught something and she pulled it along with her.

Little did she realise that she had opened the scroll and it was now too late to seal it back.

* * *

><p>HAHA A AND REVIEW OR THE SUSPENSE SHALL REMAIN SUSPENDED.R&amp;R<p> 


	2. A Peculiar Suprise!

DISCLAIMER- NOPE I DON"T own NARUTO

PLEASE R&R!MAKES ME QUITE HAPPY!

* * *

><p>The whole room began to vibrate as something huge appeared out of the scroll growling and snarling.<p>

Since she had fallen pretty hard and smashed her head on the hard floor it took sometime 4 her to recover from the fall.

When she opened her eyes everything was fuzzy and all she could see was a lot of gold. When her eyes came to focus the colour she gasped out.

Towering over her was a massive Bijuu and it actually had 10 tails!.*

This shocked her as she had read in the books that only till nine tails existed and this was not under that category.

Suddenly Nimata realised that she was shaking and 4 the first time realised that it was fear. Knowing that fear is not exactly a helpful factor in a situation like this she swallowed it down and let out a gulp.

The Bijuu's sharp ears heard the sound and turn to look at it's source. It spotted Nimata and growled , getting ready to pounce on her.

Remembering what she had read in books about the Bijuu speaking and understanding human lang. she yelled at it, "**STOP! I COME IN PEACE! DON'T HURT ME SIR**".

The Bijuu came to a halt with it's fangs just about to pierce Nimata. It withdrew and said ,"why have u summoned me here? No one in this world except the 'SAGE OF THE 6 PATHS' knows about me let alone summon me."

Nimata could hardly believe her luck that she had just barely escaped death.

She now slowly sat down to recover from the shock and said, "I am sorry mam, I mistook your gender but this is all a completely misunderstanding. The scroll was just laying there when I was locked up here. I tried to get out and was then blown back. I accidently caught ur scroll and I opened it, then u appeared-end of the story."

She said it all so fast in one breath that she started to breath heavily. The Bijuu just sat down and thought all about it and finally said," I can see that u r not lying but this was all a set up in which u got caught. hmmmm wonder what we should do now?". Meanwhile Nimata was just gazing at the beautiful form of the Bijuu and realised that it was a wolf.

Before she could stop herself she said," u know u really r a beautiful wolf. Ur fur is quite pretty. I have never seen anything like u in my entire life. Its really enchanting if I do say so my self."

After she said all this she covered her mouth afraid that she had said something wrong.

There was a complete silence for a while as the Bijuu pondered on what Nimata had said. Then it lowered its head until it was in level with the Nimata's eyes and said,"u know that this is the first time anyone has said anything good or even commented on my looks, thank you very much. I really appreciate it."

Nimata just blushed and said, "ur most welcome." The Bijuu just contd. ,"by the way, I don't even know ur name."" Its Nimata uhh "

"well unlike u my dear I don't have a name.(sigh) ". Nimata felt bad about it and stood up saying," don't worry mam we shall find one just 4 u". Saying that she reached out to touch the Bijuu but that turned out to b a mistake.

Before the Bijuu could realise what she had done it was too late. "Noooooo!" it yelled but fate had other plans 4 them. The Bijuu's gold chakra surrounded Nimata lifting her into the air.

The Bijuu was continuously snarling and growling as its chakra began to be sucked into Nimata. The Bijuu yelled," Someone has placed an eternal binding jutsu on me. noooo".

To Nimata it was far much worse. As the chakra began to seep inside her the pain of it was excruting and it was unbearable 4 her.

Before she blacked out the only 1 thought in her mind was," perhaps this is the last experiment on me. I am about to die.". with that she smiled as blackness engulfed her.


	3. BLACKING OUT

Many hours later,

"Wake up dear, wake up!" a voice spoke out into the darkness.

Nimata mind was a whirlwind of emotions and she could not get a hold of herself.

She was again going back into the black oblivion when the voice spoke again in a much sharper tone. " Nimata get a hold of yourself.

This is no time to b fainting again". Listening to it and obeying what it said, Nimata finally began to come around." Excellent! ur doing just fine. Keep it up" the voice encouraged her.

Finally Nimata began to hear voices outside of her head. They were utter gibberish at first but contd. To get clearer as she came around.

Finally she was able to understand what was being told." Yes, my lord. Her chakra system has been altered to adjust both of them in 1 body."

There was a lot of hissing and again as Nimata realised that it was Kabuto replied," yes her recovery has been gradual but she is absolutely fine. In fact her body is now 10 times more powerful than it usually was. We really must restrain her before she wakes up. Oh! I think she can hear us. Now she's opening her eyes my lord. Indeed as u said it this experiment was indeed a success. Congratulations my lord. " Kabuto said in his most disgusting sugar-sweet voice.

Nimata had heard enough of it.

Orochimaru had done something to resulting in her to hear voices inside her own head and Kabuto was congratulating him.

She had had enough of it.

She wanted to end her life of just being an experiment toy.

So as soon as Kabuto came into focus she lunged at him with a killing intent.

As her luck could not get any worse, even though his back was turned he managed to escape from her grasp. She got up snarling and was once again covered in golden chakra.

Ignoring the pain she lunged at him again but he somehow managed to dodge her inhuman speed.

Suddenly the door opened and Orochimaru entered the room, looked at Nimata and smiled saying," well my dear, luck really was with u. u managed 2 survive my most prized experiment that no one ever knew let alone attempt it ."

Nimata barely heard him as she was in pain but when she looked at him hatred surged up and that gave her the strength to lung at Orochimaru and pin him down.

But before she could kill him, Kabuto rushed towards them and stabbed a syringe of anaesthetic/ chloroform at Nimata.

Her vision again began to go fuzzy and her grip slackened.

Orochimaru pushed her off him and said," take her to the shackle room and chain her off. I shall do the jutsu later. I need to regain my energy. U r rt. Kabuto she is indeed much stronger than before. I need to restrain her before she kills us all." As u say Orochimaru-sama" and with that she again blacked out.


	4. A SHOcKING SUPRISE

DISCLAIMER- NO I STILL DONT OWN NARUTO EXCEPT MY PLOT AND OC's

* * *

><p>Few hours later,<p>

Nimata again drowsily woke up. She looked around and saw that she was again in an unfamiliar room.(well orochimaru did have an extremely big hideout).

She was having a massive hangover and she reached to touch her head.

Something restrained her from doing so. She looked at her left, right, down at both her legs and saw that they all were shackled making her unmovable. "GREAT! " She yelled at no one. "Got anymore 4 me snake face?".

Well she definitely did not get any reply 4 that one but only resulting in increasing her headache.

She just lay back and tried to go over what had happened so far. She had spoken to the Bijuu and then touched it.

After that there was only a lot of gold blur and pain in her entire body.

Then she had woken up with Kabuto congratulating Orochimaru 4 his some weird experiment success that involved Nimata. Then she tried to attack him and Orochimaru but failed and it gave a lot of pain to her body when she tried to fight.

Then again she woke up shackled to such tough chains that she did not have enough strength let alone chakra to break free from it and even when she tried her chakra kept growing weaker meaning that it was sucked by these chains.

The pain had now become a complete numbing sensation and she could now ignore it.

It would probably be gone in a day or 2. she tried to relax herself and the best way to do that is by meditating.

She dwelt on the recent events which gradually began to fade as she entered deeper in to her mind.

Suddenly a voice spoke," u finally came. I have been waiting 4 quite a while 4 u".

"whose there?" Nimata called out as this had never happened before. Soon her vision was filled with a beautiful scenery full of flowers, trees etc.

it was an exquisite landscape. But she was jolted out the entrancing beauty at someone or something lying ahead.

She could not believe what she was seeing. Of all the unimaginable things this was the topmost but she really could not call it unimaginable or real as it was happening right in front of her.

The Bijuu was sitting camly looking at her." yo" it said. All Nimata could do was look and stammer, "I…u….how…..am I dreaming….". Finally she just flopped down and said, " explain".

* * *

><p>READ AND REVIEW AND THE EXPLANATION WILL BE GIVEN SOON.<p> 


	5. wHat HappEnEd?

Yosh I came back!

allrt listen up!my uploads will b slow as iam just getting the hang of b patient and do try to support me by reviewing.

DISCLAIMEr-iam not a i cant own Naruto{emo mode :(}

* * *

><p>The Bijuu said, " Looks like u have become a jinchuuriki.<p>

Were u assigned 4 it or did u do it willingly?." The Bijuu just finished explaining what had happened to them. Nimata said in a anxious voice, "I did not want any of this. I was forced or just maybe it was an accident. I don't know what to do or who I should go for help. I don't have anybody!". She was now getting hysterical but the next six words of Bijuu made her feel a whole lot better.

"calm down I am here for you now".

Nimata just stopped and stared at her." Do u really mean it?" " why, yes"

"yayyyyy. Now I have a real friend." Nimata yelled jumping with joy.

"first I'll give u a proper name. hmmm…Yes I got it. It shall be Kilala."

There was silence and finally Nimata asked," you like it?"

The Bijuu just stared at her and said," I think it's beautiful. Thank u."

"Your most welcome my dear Kilala. We shall from now on be the best of friends and always support each other all right?"

"Of course , my dear. We will." Was the Bijuu's reply.

Nimata smiled and then went back to her chained reality as the door opened.

Kabuto entered to check on her. After a few minutes of checking and exchange of spiteful word's he left expatriated and angry.

Nimata having enough with the twosome decided to bust out of here and live a better life as she now had a proper companion.

'Kilala I need your help with this one.' She thought.

'all right' Kilala thought back. Let's get out of here.'

Kilala began to channel her chakra into Nimata who now began to struggle against the bonds.

Finally unable to handle the pressure they broke.

She sat there regaining her composure and thought 'I shall collect my stuff and leave'.

She opened the door as Kabuto thought she was securely tied up and would not break free.

She made her way along the maze of corridor's and finally reached her now destroyed room.

She picked her small knapsack and her twin sai's.

She also picked up a chain with a heart which was broken into half.

Then she remembered a scroll that Orochimaru said contained information about her parents.

It was sealed by a jutsu which Nimata before could not penetrate but with Kilala it might just be possible.

She readied herself with her ninja gear.

It wasn't much just black clothes that covered her body and on top of them she wore a silvery-white armour that covered her front and sides and also put the extra armour attachments around her hand's and leg's and set her sai's at her back.

Then packed herself with kunai's, shuriken's,and a couple of paper bombs as a precaution.

She now snuck through the quite corridor's listening for any sign of alarm.

Finding none she somehow managed to reach the place were the scroll was kept.

She thought,' Kilala mind if I borrowed your chakra? '. 'well, sure. But why?'.

' Well ,u see Orochimaru made a seal that if I entered my chakra would set off an alarm and alert every one and might probably set off a trap and…..'.

'all right, all right I got your point. But since this is the first time it might pain so bear with it k.'

Nimata took a deep breath and thought,' well here goes nothing.'

And Kilala filled her body with her own chakra.

Nimata closing her eyes entered the chamber and…..

MEANWHILE WITH OROCHIMARU AND OTHER's

Suddenly Orochimaru sensed an unknown chakra in his hideout.

Realizing what it was he hissed and was completely pissed.

At that moment Kabuto rushed in and said," Orochimaru-sama! The jinchuuriki has escaped! What should we do?" .

"baka! Get her back at all costs. She is essential for my next plan. Use the sound ninjas and get her back by any means necessary but she should be alive. Kill her then I'll kill u."

Hearing the

serious and the killer intent in Orochimaru's Kabuto gulped and rushed away to deploy the sound ninja team and get the container back.

* * *

><p>done at last!R&amp;R<p>

any question do send it and PLEASE give a constructive critisicm not useless ones.

write u later


	6. Freedom Here I come!

Disclaimer-Still dont own Naruto but plot and my Oc is mine!MINE I TELL YA!

so go on and read!

* * *

><p>WITH NIMATA<p>

She finally passed through the barrier and saw the scroll laying on the table.

Flashback

_Nimata who was 7 yrs now asked a question that Orochimaru had been waiting for._

" _say, Orochimaru-sama what happened to my parents? Why did they abandon me with u?"_

_Orochimaru just laughed and said," Nimata , yours parents did abandon you because you were different. They did not want to be seen with an abnormal child."_

_Hearing that Nimata had tears in her eyes. ' Was I really that different that they abandoned me just like that?'_

_Then she asked," Orochimaru-sama who were my parents?"_

_Orochimaru looked at her deep into the eye and said, "Look, Nimata you shall know every thing in good time."_

_Nimata still looked doubtful and finally Orochimaru said,_

" _all right. See this scroll here. I'll write down every thing that I know about your family. When your old enough you may read about them all right."_

_Happily she said," thank you Orochimaru-sama. When I am old enough I shall know."_

_But a few years had gone by and Nimata began to believe less and less in what Orochimaru said._

_His way of talking got worse as time went. He no longer saw her as a human but just an experiment tool._

_But he did help her to become strong shinobi and she learnt quite a few jutsu's with his help. _

_Some were forbidden and only she and sometimes Orochimaru could perform them._

_Finally she began to believe less and less in what Orochimaru said about her parents._

_Heck as if he knew who truly her parents were._

PRESENT

_The chakra of Kilala began to escape out so that she was now encased in golden chakra. (Nimata's chakra is blue)._

_She grabbed the scroll and placed it in her knapsack._

_Just then Kabuto burst into the chamber as Nimata whipped around. _

_He sent of a bang to alert the others._

_Nimata knew fighting in closed space was not exactly her speciality._

_She sent a few shuriken that Kabuto had to dodge._

_Then at the opposite side she threw a kunai with a paper bomb blasting a hole in the wall to make her escape._

From the dust emerged 4 people including Kabuto.

Kabuto yelled," get her back by any means necessary but don't kill her."

Nimata ran full tilt through the corridors.

Lucky for her she made it to the exit without anyone stopping her.

Kilala receded her chakra as Nimata's body had not completely adjusted with hers as of yet.

'Pick up your pace. They will be upon us soon.'

'I am on it' and Nimata began to run as fast as she could.

Nimata burst out of the hideout running full tilt towards the forest intending to put as much distance as possible between herself and the enemies.

It wasn't that hard since Kilala provided the chakra.

She kept running not bothering to glance back.

AFTER 1 HOUR

Nimata paused now feeling exhausted.

She was glad that she had managed to put the acquired distance between herself and her captors.

Though she was exhausted she set to work, erecting traps at the clearing she had just arrived.

After fifteen minutes of complete hard work she examined the traps feeling sort of satisfied with her hard work.

'Good work for now' Kilala stated. They might just alert us when anyone arrives wanted or unwanted.

Nimata had risked setting up paper bombs. She feared that if any civilian got caught he would definitely not survive the ordeal, but for now her safety mattered more than anything else.

Finally she relaxed a bit.

Sitting under a shade of a tree she began to doze off.

HALF AN HOUR LATER,

BAM!BAM!BOOOM!BAM!BOOM!

Continuous explosions ricocheted from the vicinity in which Nimata was resting.

She woke up startled.

Glancing around widely she could not for a moment comprehend the situation.

Then everything clicked in place and she went into ninja mode.

Curses were heared quite loudly from quite a few people.

"Damn, they found me so soon. K they asked 4 it. I am not holding back on them."

'Let's get them all we have got' Kilala said.

And into the clearing 2 men and a women walked into the clearing.

"Finally we found you brat." , the woman said," you gave us quite a hard time searching for you and also setting up those bloody traps. You are going to pay for it even though Kabuto told us not to kill you."

" Enough talking nonsense Tayuya. We have got to take her back unharmed to Orochimaru. So just let's get on with it.

"All right" the girl named Tayuya grumbled." But after Orochimaru is done with her I'll make sure she pays for the injuries she gave me."

Nimata heaved a sigh of relief. 'They did not have the curse mark yet, so the fight won't be that hard.'

She drew out her sais and got into a fighting stance.

'oooohhh! The little girl can play with sharp knives.' The man with a pointy nose finally spoke.

Nimata did not rise up to the challenge.

Even though she did not like being goaded in this fight for her freedom she knew she shouldn't be hasty.

Everything depended on fighting the battle properly though she was not sure she could take those three villains at once.

And probably more were lurking around.

'Don't be hasty now.' Kilala cautioned her.

'I know but what will I do.'

Tayuya spoke," Hey brat, whom do you want to fight with first?"

"No one" Nimata bluntly answered.

"HA ha she's got some spunk eh Sakon,Jirobo ?"

The point nose on probably Sakon spoke," well then you want to fight everyone of us together then?"

Nimata tensed as the three got into a fighting stance.

The fat man Jirobo said," I'll have the first go" and he rushed forward.

He brought his hands to his sides intending to hold Nimata in a vice-grip.

Nimata jumped out the way when Sakon launched himself at her.

Nimata crossed her arms in front to avoid his fist but

A limb came out of nowhere and struck her side.

She went sprawling sideways.

Nimata flipped herself to stand upright.

Tayuya came from behind but Nimata anticipated her attack and somehow dodged it.

Jirobo charged at her trying to suck her chakra.

Sakon lunged to strike her down.

Tayuya meanwhile just watched as both the men collided with each other.

Nimata in the air sent a volley of kunai's at Tayuya who dodged.

'k time to confuse them.'

"**Multi Wood Clone Jutsu."**

10 Nimata's grew into existence all pulling out paper bomb kunai's and flinging them at the 3 ninjas.

There was an intense explosion.

The clones disappeared and Nimata not wanting to linger and fight took off.

"she's escaping you dimwits ! get her !" Tayuya yelled.

"am on it women. No need to be so bossy" Sakon retorted.

The rest of the swearing went unheard as Nimata took off.

"**Web net"** a new voice yelled.

Nimata shrieked as she was caught in some sticky substance.

"Man! Kidomaru what took you so long?"

"I am like a spider" the new comer Kidomaru replied,

"I wait for the right moment to strike and I always succeed".

Nimata struggled fruitlessly as she tried to get rid of the sticky substance she now realised was web.

Jirobo appeared out of nowhere placed a hand on her shoulder and began to suck her chakra.

"Stay still brat" Sakon said, "the more you struggle the more entangled the web becomes."

Nimata hardly heard what was being said.

Kilala could not help as anymore of her chakra would only cause Nimata pain.

As she struggled her eyes began to pain obscuring her vision.

She cried out in pain clutching her eyes unable to see.

Two hands grabbed hers as they tried to see what was happening.

"what's the matter with her. What's with the seal on her eyes?"

"I don't know but we didn't do it." Tayuya said.

Nimata was slowly falling into unconsciousness due to extreme chakra depletion.

She struggled to maintain focus half blinded by the pain in her eyes.

'damn it why cant I see?' she cried out mentally.

Kilala was unable to do anything to aid her.

Just then a voice spoke, "now that's not nice now is it? Four people picking on a young girl"

"who are you mister?"

"leave us alone. This is none of your business?"

Another one spoke too more serious, mature and quite, "it is when you are all ganging up on her. Leave her alone."

" Guys I'll take care of them." Sakon said.

The first new voice spoke, "bring it! **Water Style Water Dragon."**

Nimata felt the hand leave her shoulder as Jirobo went to fight the newcomers.

Few seconds later she felt two strong new arms catch her as she fell into oblivion.

* * *

><p>OOOOOOOOOO...who could they b?3 guesses who?and what was that seal about?wait 4 it k!<p>

allrt R&R. writ u later


	7. Comrades or Enemies!

another chapter 4 u!yay

Disclaimer-Naruto owner...who me pfft in my dreams(maybe)

read on...

* * *

><p>Nimata fought her instincts to move.<p>

Well she was alive but …where?

Back at Orochimaru's hideout…..?

She listened to her surroundings and heard birds and animals around her with the sound of two people other than her breathing.

So maybe she was in the forest.

Who were these people?

Well only one way to find out?

She cringed as sunlight struck her eyes.

She tried to raise her hand to shield herself when an arm caught her.

Acting on instinct she let out a warning sound from her throat.

Her body with years of training moved on it's own accord.

Flipping herself she crouched down in a low defensive position.

She quickly scanned the situation.

A man no more than 20 years of age stood kneeling looking at her.

A bit behind him stood a blue skin colour man holding a humongous sword on his shoulder leering at her.

She tensed when she saw him waiting for the blue man to attack her.

The one kneeling down sighed and said, "Kisame you are not helping at all."

"Fine I got it Itachi-san I'll leave" saying that he walked of.

Nimata still wasn't exactly sure of what to do.

Escaping did not seem like a good choice see how readily Kisame seemed to obey someone younger than him.

The man Itachi seemed someone not someone she could mess with.

She tensed when she saw him again.

Red eyes with black tomos stared back at her.

'Damn it sharingan eyes. He is excellent in genjutsu then. I have to be careful'

Itachi spoke, "Relax girl I will not hurt you."

Nimata reached for her weapon and found them missing.

"They are over there." Itachi said obviously guessing what she wanted.

Nimata glanced and sure enough her weapon gear was safe.

But she made no move to take them.

"Who are you?" she asked obviously wanting to know more about them.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha and the blue guy is Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Did you rescue me?" she asked.

"Well we weren't exactly planning it all. Those sound ninjas were in our way and we took care of them?"

"Are they dead?"

"No, just unconscious for hours."

"Will they be able to find us?"

"No" and Nimata heaved a sigh of relief.

"So why were they chasing you?"

"Who said anything of them chasing me?"

"No need to pretend girl. Based on the hastily constructed traps I know you were trying to protect yourself. Don't hide anything from me. I want the truth from you willingly or I can force it out of you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Nimata snarled.

"Try me girl!" Itachi replied.

For a while they just stared at each other.

Finally Nimata broke the eye contact and sighed.

Pulling out her band and letting her hair fall on her shoulders her she sat in a much more comfortable position.

Itachi did the same.

"Fine what do you want to know?"

"Name"

"NIMATA NAMIKAZE"

Nimata scrutinized him trying to see any reactions but Itachi was stoic as ever.

"Where did you come from?"

"Nowhere"

"...How old?"

"12 or 13"

"How come you r a nin…."

Before Itachi could finish Nimata let out a small gasp and her hand reached for her stomach as she doubled over.

'sorry sorry sorry ' Kilala chanted in her mind.

'damn it. What's happening Kilala? Why am I feeling so much pain.'

'final adjustment of your body along with me. Finally now you can use my chakra for a bit longer time but pain will be there…..WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

Kilala gave a loud snarl.

Nimata wipped about and saw Itachi standing a bit away surprise clear in his eyes.

'Kilala calm down. He won't harm us. Shhh calm down'

Kilala did not launch herself at Itachi but continued to snarl and growl at him.

'how did you get into my mind?'

"I can use genjutsu remember? Plus my sharingan does not make it that difficult for me to see."

'Sharingan... so thats how you know about my secret. I guess I just tell you my whole life story.'

' Nimata don't. He doesn't seem someone whom we can trust'

'I don't know Kilala something is telling me that I can trust him.'

Kilala said, 'before we tell you our story tell us about yours first so that we can really trust you.'

Itachi told them "you need to know only this much—I am a missing nin from Konoha. I massacred my entire clan and got the most powerful genjutsu techniques for my eyes. The clan wasn't worth to live."

Nimata stared at him for a while and said, "You speak the truth. I believe in you. For as long as I can remember I was just an experiment tool for Orochimaru. He used me as his experiment tool and tortured me to no end. Finally he made me a jinchuuriki and I managed to escape with my friend's help."

"I see and you friends name is?"

" Juubi and that is all you need to know about me" Kilala snapped at him.

"please leave" Nimata requested and Itachi complied.

* * *

><p>now u know...well things have started to get complicated...wait up for more!<p>

R&R and write u later


	8. Gettin To Know Each Other

Hello! Wassup every1 iam back.

here is the next and Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER- "own naruto,dont own naruto,own naruto,dont own naruto ,own naruto,ARGGG!dont own naruto!(cries)

* * *

><p><strong>Kisame POV<strong>

Few minutes later I walked in.

And I just stood staring at the recently rescued weird girl and so was Itachi.

"neh Itachi-san. What did you do to her?"

No reply.

The girl was breathing hard as though she had experienced some sort of pain.

I felt the huge amount of charka she was trying to suppress.

There was no need for anymore explanation.

"you are a jinchuuriki aren't you?"

The girl looked up startled.

"how….?"

"you are poorly hiding your massive amounts of chakra. Any well trained shinobi can easily figure it out."

The girl stared and then taking a deep breath she made a good effort in concealing it.

" no bad…not bad at all"

'_she has been trained quite well. I would not admit it but quite impressive'_

"well I am just getting used to it. And stop staring at me like that pervert" she lashed out.

I chuckled, "pervert… who me actually if you go anywhere everyone will indeed be staring at you"

The girl looking confused turned to Itachi for explanation.

He answered her confusion, " jinchuuriki's side effects. Your ears."

Immediately her hand reached for it.

And her expression was priceless.

**Nimata POV**

My ears?

As I reached out for it I felt its structure was different.

The top part had elongated…..meaning my ears have become more wolf like.

Shock radiated through me and I saw Kisame chuckle.

Anger overtook, "shut up fish-fry. Its not funny"

Insulting him was exactly one of the brightest of my ideas but I was too upset to mind it.

His expression was that of an angry murderer.

I lunged for my weapon gear and took out the sai and tried to intercept his humongous sword attack.

My timing was poor.

Atleast I blocked it but the force propelled my backwards.

**Normal POV**

Nimata went flying and smashed into the tree.

A splinter pierced her unprotected back.(her armour had been removed as Itachi had to check for injuries)

Hissing at the pain she tried to pry it off.

Kisame did not wait for it lunging the sword again.

Nimata flipped backwards cringing as her back muscles protested the torture.

Landing unsteadily she bit her lip to hold back the scream as the splinter was pulled out.

Casting it aside she now tried to decipher the real Kisame from the water clones.

So intense was her concentration that her eyes burned.

Clasping her eye she was momentarily blinded and she felt a sharp kick at her side.

Pain exploded as she coughed up blood.

Then a kunai was at her throat.

Kisame leered at her and said, "be careful to whom you speak girl. That wasn't the wisest of your moves"

"that's enough Kisame" Itachi said, " no need to kill her"

Kisame got up and left.

Nimata was still blinded. Struggling to open her eyes she felt a hand on her face and froze.

"This seal…" she heard Itachi say and then felt pressure being applied to her neck.

Nimata sank into oblivion.

* * *

><p>lol i know she faints a lot but please dont worry. it'll end soon i promise (hopefully)<p>

R&R

write u all later


	9. Where To Now?

HELLO! IAM BACK!

DISCLAIMER- if i own naruto... gravity is screwed

ENJOY!

CHAPTER a gift to Hatobureka. hope u like

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Time Later<strong>

Nimata woke up.

'seriously I need to stop fainting'

'I agree with u on that little one'

'Kilala what happened'

"Your awake. Good" Itachi said.

"Huh what …"

"You passed out due to exhaustion. Don't worry your fine now."

"Feh I never met such a weak girl" Kisame said.

"And I never expected a shinobi to get riled up by this young girl" Nimata shot back not having the patience to deal with the shark guy or Kisame or whatever.

"Watch it wench" Kisame hissed poison seeping into his voice.

"Enough both of you" Itachi said getting weary of their quarrels.

Both were quite but glared at each other.

"Well your fine now. We'll be leaving" Itachi said getting up.

"WAIT!" Nimata almost yelled.

Itachi raised an eyebrow will Kisame ….glared.

Ignoring him she turned her attention to Itachi.

"So you are like just leaving me…"

"Yes…"

"Alone…"

"Yes"

"In the middle of no where"

"….hn"

Nimata just stared at him.

Itachi turned and started to walk off when he felt something clasp his cloak.

Pausing he turned to see Nimata, head bent holding his cloak.

"Yes…?" Itachi asked.

"canicomewithyou" Nimata blurted out.

"…...care to repeat that"

Nimata took a deep breath. "Can I …come with you?...please"

"NOT A CHANCE!" Kisame yelled.

Itachi raised his hand to silence him.

"And what makes you think you can trust us. Remember what I told you about myself."

Nimata nodded understanding but said, "I don't know. I just feel that I can. You did rescue me from….never mind I'll manage... It was foolish of me to get my hopes up anyways."

She turned to walk away when Itachi asked, "who?"

"Orochimaru". Nimata didn't know why she was telling a complete stranger all of this but it was too late to change.

There was silence as Nimata continued to pack her stuff to leave.

' my scroll….it's missing damn! after all I went to get it back….ah well better that scroll than me at that viper's hide out.'

As Nimata was musing over her thoughts Itachi finally spoke, "You may come"

Nimata just looked at him blankly.

Kisame exploded, " you are not serious about this are you."

Itachi said nothing more and walked off, followed by an excited Nimata and a pissed off Kisame.

Itachi then spoke, "Being with Orochimaru I guess you don't know much about the outside world."

Nimata nodded in agreement.

"I haven't left the hideout much. And I can't remember where it is since I was mostly drugged during his routine times he moved from 1 hideout to another. I usually left to…" Nimata's breath caught and she couldn't continue.

"well then let me enlighten you about our ninja world. Your training starts today, but first we need to find proper clothes for you."

Nimata nodded happily.

Hopefully this was her new life and she hoped to enjoy it.

Itachi's strange behaviour was indeed suspicious but she let it go.

For now her new life was what counted for her.

* * *

><p>oooh...itachi is being a bit Oc here. Kisame a jerk. but dont worry it wont be like that 4 long<p>

R&R else kisame will be a jerk to u too.


End file.
